Wobbuffet
Wobbuffet (''ソーナンス Sōnansu'' lit. Sonans en japonés) es un Pokémon de tipo Psíquico introducido en la 2ª generación de Pokémon. Pefil Wobuffet es un Pokémon de tipo psíquico, ubicado en el número 202 de la Pokédex Nacional, es la evolución de Wynaut. Este Pokémon se caracteriza por que no ataca, sino que contraataca, espera a que el enemigo ataque para devolverle su ataque. Son algo torpes y muy competitivos (especialmente con otros Wobbuffet). Han sido estudiados por mucho tiempo, por el misterio que ocultan en su cola, ya que no les gusta que nadie la vea, la razón por la cual se ocultan en cuevas o lugares oscuros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Wobbuffet aparece cuando es invocado de las Poké Balls. Se queda quieto en el lugar donde fue invocado y hace su movimiento Contraataque. Cuando un personaje le golpea o le arroja un objeto, Wobbuffet se tambalea de tal manera, que cuando algún jugador se le acerca, es dañado por este Pokémon. Las veces que golpea al personaje pueden variar, tal como la fuerza a la que es golpeado Wobbuffet. Este Pokémon puede dañar a cualquier jugador, incluso a quien lanzó la Poké Ball. Wobbuffet también hace una aparición en el escenario Poké Globos. Este se mueve mucho por los laterales, intentando engañar a los personajes para que se suban en él, desapareciendo rápido. Descripción del trofeo Wobbuffet aparece como un trofeo que se consigue de manera aleatoria en el juego. Español right|90px :Wobbuffet :Este Pokémon Paciente vive en la oscuridad para ocultar su negra cola que poco pega con el resto de su apariencia. Ni siquiera un Pokémon estoico puede rivalizar con esta criatura dueña de un gran autocontrol: Wobbuffet nunca ataca activamente a un oponente. Solo usa sus movimientos Contador y Manto Espejo para devolver los ataques que recibe directamente a su rival. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Wobbuffet :A patient Pokémon, Wobbuffet lives in darkness to hide its mismatched black tail. Even for a stoic Pokémon, this creature is a testament to self-control; it will not actively attack an opponent. Its Counter and Mirror Coat moves are solely used for reflecting attacks directly back at its antagonist. :*''Pokemon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) Galería Wobbuffet SSBM.png|Wobbuffet en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Wobbuffet Poké Globos.JPG|Wobbuffet, siendo un globo en el escenario Poké Globos. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Su efecto en este juego es similar al juego anterior, aunque algunos rasgos actúan como una referencia a Manto espejo, una técnica similar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :WOBBUFFET :Un Pokémon Paciente que se guarece en cuevas hasta que anochece. Es todo docilidad pero se defendera con uñas y dientes si alguien osa atacar su cola negra, lo cual hace sospechar que su cola guarda algún secreto. Cuando entra en combate, el rival no puede huir o cambiar Pokémon. Los WOBBUFFET hembra llevan los labios pintados, o así lo parece. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Wobbuffet :A Patient Pokémon. A nocturnal, cave-dwelling creature, Wobbuffet is calm and collected, but it will fight back viciously if its black tail is attacked--this hints at something secretive about its tail. If Wobbuffet is put into battle, the opponent cannot run away or switch. Females have lipstick-like markings around their mouths. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina Galería Wobbuffet SSBB.jpg|Wobbuffet en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Notas Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios